The OFFICIAL SVU Chatroom
by Raychel
Summary: That's right... I've done it... put fanfic and youtube together.... starts off after Summer Edition2, Elliot has to sneak passed Kathy to get to Liv's with Alex. Meanwhile Olivia is trying to figure out who keeps messing with her outside of her apartment.
1. Liv's Slaves

AN: If you don't go watch the chats... you might be confused... on YT...yeeeah so this is what I am going to do for you guys, with every chat there will be a new chapter :) Sooo... to catch you up let's see where we left off shall?

**Benson67: **It was no one...just knocking... no one was there

**aCASEYa: **Make sure everything is locked Liv, Alex and El should be there soon... unless Alex has to deal with Kathy and if anything happens...

**MunchMAN: **Liv did you really swap spit with Stuckey???

**Benson67: **Who told you that?!... Casey... UGH

**aCASEYa: **Whatever Liv I don't even know WHO he is... and what kind of name is Stuckey?

**MunchMAN: **Um a stupid one? Liv... you kissed him? PLEASE tell me there was a REASON.

**Benson67: **He would have killed Elliot if I hadn't John!

**MunchMAN: **Aaah... reverse psychology... make Elliot want to kill him instead.

**Benson67: **Well I hate to ruin the fun but I think El and Alex are here.

**aCASEYa: **Keep us posted Liv!!!!

**Benson67 has signed off**

**Stabler866 has signed on**

**Stabler866: **Where's Liv? She's not answering her phone and Alex isn't here yet.

**aCASEYa: **She just went to answer the door, said you were there...

**Stabler866: **Well I'm still here so it's not me!

_**End Chat session for the moment **_**(To see all of the chats go to Youtube under the name JuniperBRZE)**

Elliot Stabler closed his laptop that he had borrowed from the station while he was on rest due to his injuries from Dale Stuckey. Dialing Olivia Benson's cell again she did not answer... ignoring his pain, Elliot got out of bed and groaned loudly.

"Daddy?" Elliot's teen aged daughter Lizzie called from the hallway, "Are you OK?"

"Fine sweetie... just uh, stretching." Elliot fibbed.

"You need to be resting." Lizzie went down the stairs and Elliot looked down at his bandages. He needed to change them again.... ugh. Elliot's phone started going off and he opened it without checking the caller ID.

"Liv?" Elliot answered immediately.

"No... it's your wife..." Kathy's annoyed voice caused him to become more irritated, "Why can't I get into the chat room again?"

"It's down for all of us," Elliot lied to her and bit his lip as a sharp pain shot through his stomach.

"Are you moving around?" Kathy suspiciously accused him.

"Uh... no?"

"Then why did Lizzie just tell me you wee stretching?"

"A guy can't use the bathroom? I gotta go Kathy." Elliot hung up on her and rolled his eyes, tried Liv again still no answer... where the hell was Alex? His phone went off, it was Alex.

"Elliot I'm so sorry, there was an accident, I got slowed down..."

"Liv thinks that we're already there and she's not answering her cell phone." Elliot told Alex immediately.

"Shit... well whoever sent her the flowers is not being too mysterious are they? I'll be there in two minutes, oh and how do you expect to get passed Kathy?" Alex asked Elliot who was putting on a shirt.

"Easy... distract her with something and then make a run for it." Elliot heard Alex laugh as he grabbed a duffel.

"You're sneaking out of your own house?" Alex sighed.

"Apparently you've never met my wife or did you just forget?"

"So what, you want me to come to your window? Throw pebbles?"

"Liv could be in danger and you're making quips?" Elliot began to throw in a few shirts and some pants.

"Are you packing?" Alex inquired.

"Well Liv said I could use her couch and... well let's face it I could also use some rest and relaxation and I aint getting it here."

"Uh huh... sure... OK I'm here... what do you want me to do?"

"Come to the door." Elliot put on his shoes.

"Why?"

"Go with me here Alex..."

"Fine but this better be good." They hung up and Elliot thought of what was he going to do... he heard the doorbell ring, Elliot grabbed the laptop and headed for the hallway.

"Lizzie could you get the door please?" Kathy called to Elizabeth.

"Mom I'm doing my homework!"

"I'll get it, it's probably for me," Elliot surprised the household by speaking.

"Daddy why are you out of bed?"

"Elliot what's going on?" Kathy stood up from the computer, "Oh don't tell me this is work related." Kathy stared him down and Elliot pursed his lips, "I cannot believe this, I bet it's Olivia isn't it?" She was in her blue bathrobe but smoothed her ponytail as if trying to fix herself. Kathy opened the door and sounded shocked, "Alex?"

"Hi, I'm here for..." Alex looked up at Elliot who nodded.

"We've got a case and Alex agreed to come get me, it's really huge Kathy... I gotta go."

"But the captain put you on sick leave." Kathy narrowed her eyes.

"I feel fine though." Elliot lied as he passed her.

"Why didn't Olivia pick you up?" Kathy actually eyed Alex who looked offended at this.

"Got tied up at the office." Alex blurted out.

"I'll call you." Elliot left the house and Alex grabbed his duffel, glad when Kathy slammed the door.

"Good to see you and Kathy getting along." Alex's sarcasm was evident and Elliot grumbled.

"She keeps telling me how dangerous the job is and how I need to quit and blah blah blah, same old same old." Alex opened the door for Elliot, before she closed his door for him he stopped her, "Grab my siren." He told her.

"What?"

"I want to make it to Liv's quickly."

"Keys?" Alex held out her hand and Elliot pulled them out of his pocket and as Alex went to get the siren light he called Liv again. This time it went to voice mail.

"Hurry!" Elliot called out.

"Got it." Alex got into the car and threw Elliot his car keys, landing him by surprise when they hit his stomach, "Oh my god are you OK?? I'm so-"

"It's fine, I'm fine just go." Elliot clenched his teeth and turned the siren on as Alex sped off to Olivia's.

************Olivia Benson's Apartment************

Olivia looked out of her peephole once more, no one. After the hell she had been through earlier that week she did not feel like being toyed with. Where was Elliot and Alex? Olivia began to look for her phone but for some reason could not find it.

"KNOCK." The noise made her jump and she ran to the door, looking out again. No one... Olivia grabbed her land line and began to dial Elliot's phone number but heard nothing... no dial tone at all.

"KNOCK." It was more eager and Olivia could feel herself start to tremble.

"I'm a police officer and have a gun, you don't wanna mess with me," Olivia called out loud enough so whoever it was could hear her.

"KNOCK... KNOCK."

"That's it." Olivia went to grab her gun from her nightstand and came back to the front door, without looking out she opened it and put her gun out.

"Whoa! Liv! Whoa!!" Elliot threw his hands up as Alex helped steady him.

"Oh my god, it's you two." Olivia put her gun to her side and grabbed Elliot's arm, she would have hugged him if she could.

"What's with the gun? Was someone harassing you?" Elliot took protective mode immediately and Olivia just shook her head.

"You're going to think I'm crazy." Olivia moved aside to let them in, she saw Alex carrying Elliot's NYPD duffel but said nothing about it.

"Try us." Alex looked at her, once the door was closed Elliot was staring at her.

"Sit down El, you look paler then the moon." Olivia took him gently by the arm and guided him over to the couch.

"I'm fine, it's you I'm worried about." Elliot looked up at her once he was sitting down.

"There was knocking..." Olivia started. Alex and Elliot kept looking at her in anticipation, "Um there was knocking but no one was there." Olivia looked down as the other two just looked at her, "OK so I'm crazy."

"You're not crazy." Alex went to look at the flowers that were on the coffee table, "Wow... these are nice roses."

"Focus Alex, now let's think who this could be." Elliot leaned back as Olivia stayed standing.

"Anyone," Olivia snorted, "I mean come on it's just like what you and Casey said Alex... who wouldn't admire me?" Olivia watched two heads turn her way, Elliot had a look of pure amusement on his face as Alex tried to not laugh, "OK so that came out totally wrong but seriously guys... who could this be?"

"One pissed of small person?" Elliot offered, getting a rose thrown at him by Alex, "What?! Liv said she heard knocking but saw no one!"

"Could be the ghost of someone you helped get the death penalty." Alex suggested raising an eyebrow.

"I thought you two were coming over to help me... not make fun of me." Olivia rolled her eyes but gave them a smile to thank them for making her feel better, "You guys thirsty?" Olivia picked up her phone to check the dial tone and to her surprise it was back.

"You got some scotch?" Elliot asked, making Olivia turn to look at him and then at Alex.

"Me too Liv, if you've got any... we had to deal with... Kathy." Alex sat down on the other side of the couch leaving a gap between the two as Olivia smirked.

"In that case I'll get you two glasses." Olivia got a bottle that was almost completely full since she was not munch of a drinker, she kept some on hand for when Elliot came over venting to her about Kathy. Looking over at her wine bottle and back at the liquor, Olivia decided it was a scotch type of night.

"You drinkin' too Liv?" Elliot sounded surprised.

"You don't drink hard liquor." Alex stated in concern.

"Tonight I do," Olivia plopped down in between them and handed them each a glass. She poured some for Elliot, then Alex and finally herself.

"OK guys now seriously... who could this be?" Olivia made a face at the horribly bitter taste.

"Well let's think about this, could this be like a secret admirer who wants to kill you or wants to-" Elliot cut himself off as both women stared at him, taking a huge gulp of his drink; he did not finish what he was about to say.

"OK so who have you pissed off lately and whose heart have you stolen?" Alex picked up a pad of paper and a pen that rested on Olivia's side table and set down her drink, "List...of... killers..." Alex read out loud as she wrote, "List... of... Slaves..."

"Alex!" Olivia blushed. Elliot refused to comment.

"OK so let's start with the short list... killers-"

"There are not less killers then there are slaves, Alex." Olivia insisted.

"Yeah OK." Alex looked at her and Elliot.

"Don't look at me! I don't need to know of Liv's _slaves_." Elliot made a face and took another drink.

"Oh shut up El, you know you're my one and only slave." Olivia teased him and he gave her a whatever look. Olivia turned back to Alex, "OK well there's Daniel who I met at the coffee shop the other day, really great eyes oh my god... he asked me out." Alex wrote it down, "Nathan is a doctor who I met while I was getting tended to at the hospital, he asked if I wanted to go out sometime... oh then there's Jake who I met in the park, can't forget Zach-"

"Stop!" Elliot exclaimed, startling both women, "Liv how many guys are there?!"

"Jeez El you make it sound like I ASK them to hit on me." Olivia replied.

"Have you seen you lately?" Elliot's comeback was a crowd silencer.

"OK, I think you've had a bit too much." Olivia went to take his glass but he pulled it out of her reach, "El..."

"All you have to do is smile at a guy and he's in love." Elliot rolled his eyes up at the ceiling, "Don't deny it Liv, I've witnessed it and you're totally and completely oblivious." Elliot paused to look at her as Alex scribbled Elliot's name in bold letter on the notepad, Elliot who was too busy staring at Olivia, cleared his throat, "Do you even know how gorgeous you are? Don't take this the wrong way Liv but you're a damn knock out... man if I wasn't married." And then it happened... the awkward silence among all three. Olivia looked away from Elliot who was all of the sudden way too interested in his drink, Alex had now put down Elliot's name five times.

"So... just those guys?" Alex broke the silence.

"...no." Olivia answered meekly.

"Told ya." Elliot put in and it was Olivia's turn to roll her own eyes.

"OK who else and just their names," Olivia named about five other men feeling a tad whorish but she ignored it.

"OK... now who wants to kill you?" Alex sat back.

"You got twenty pages?" Olivia asked.

"Well you've got Stuckey who is in jail so he couldn't have done it... hmmm... Kurt maybe, who might be a true psychotic... nah he would never risk his fancy office and career, "Elliot curled up his lip, "Richard White is a possibility but he's long gone-"

"OK let me rephrase that question." Alex interrupted Elliot, "Who right now that is not locked up or has a fancy office or is long gone would want to hurt Olivia?"

"Anyone." Olivia answered sadly, "Do you guys really think whoever is doing this is wants to hurt me?" Olivia looked at Alex and then at Elliot who had finished his glass.

"I'm hoping not... Elliot?" Alex looked over at the inebriated man who shook his head back and forth.

"I don't think it's either." He nodded.

"You don't think it's anything?"

"It could have been a thank you note or whatever..." Elliot did not sound too convinced of it but he kept going.

"True... so who was knocking on my door persistently?" Olivia pressed, "And who delivered the flowers??"

"Liv you got that digital camera I got you for your birthday?" Elliot asked her out of the blue.

"Yeah... of course, why?"

"Easy, we set it up out in the hallway-"

"So someone can steal it," Alex cut in.

"-sooooo we can see who this is." Elliot nodded.

"OK." Olivia sighed at this, "Sounds like a plan to me." Olivia got up to get her camera and made sure it was charged completely.

"Do you want me to stay too Liv?" Alex asked as she stood up, she had forgotten about her drink, it had been left untouched.

"I think I'll be OK... I mean I've got a drunk, injured Elliot on my couch... I'm gooood."

"I'm not drunk!" Elliot insisted loudly, "Tipsy maybe...but not drunk..." Yawn.

"Whatever." Olivia looked at Alex, "I'll be fine, just wait until I get the camera set up." Alex went out with Olivia, the hallway was deserted but there was a feeling of eyes on Olivia and she hurried up as fast as she could, "OK... done." Alex put a hand on her shoulder.

"Be careful, call me if you need anything." Alex's hugged her.

"Oh... that's another thing, I can't believe I forgot that part... my phone is missing."

"You're work cell?"

"Yeah."

"Could you have... left it at work?" Alex asked Olivia and she thought about it.

"No, I had it earlier." Olivia frowned.

"You'll find it, now get back in there before Elliot starts raiding your underwear drawer." Alex smirked.

"I have no idea what has gotten into him." Olivia lowered her voice.

"Well since he's got some truth juice in him maybe you should talk to him about the kiss." Alex mentioned casually. Olivia shook her head.

"I'm trying to forget, I'm sure El is trying to forget so I think that it would just be best if you know... it was kept forgotten."

"Well Elliot asked me about it so..."

"He asked you about it?"

"Well yeah... he saw you kiss another man... you think he doesn't care?" Alex seemed very surprised that Olivia was so oblivious.

"I only did that to save his life." Olivia answered nervously, "No other reason."

"You're sure about that?" Alex asked her as they stood at the end of the hallway.

"What other reason would I have?" Olivia felt like she knew it deep down but in no way was she letting that out of it's lock box.

"I could tell you but then you wouldn't learn a life lesson. Goodnight Liv, be careful and don't... take advantage of-"

"Bye Alex, thanks for coming." Olivia cut her off deliberately and Alex rolled her eyes as she left. Olivia took in a deep breath and headed back into into her apartment... Elliot on his laptop.

**AN: Ok so.... this is something new I am trying... incorporating my chats with fanfic... what do you think??? Let me know and if you have not seen the chats go to youtube under the name JuniperBRZE. Love you guys!!!**


	2. Haunted

AN: **PLEASE go see Chat summer Edition 3 on Youtube under the name Juniperbrze so you know what is going on.. it's more fun that way :P**

Olivia signed off and headed to the living room to see Elliot trying to get up from the couch. Hurrying over to him she touched his arm, "What are you doing? You're supposed to be resting." She accused him and he grunted.

"I am so sick of resting... so what movie do you want to watch?" Elliot asked her as she went over to her DVD collection, he noticed that she had quite the collection even though she barely had enough time to watch them.

"Have you seen The Orphanage?" Olivia asked him and he cocked an eyebrow.

"What kind of movie is the orphanage?"

"I'll take that as a no, you love sub titles though so you will like this." Olivia pulled it off of the shelf and began to put it into the DVD player.

"Damn Liv I think you know more about me then my own wife does." Elliot told her and she turned to look at him.

"It's because we're together all of time El and you know me as well. Like... what's my favorite pizza topping?" Olivia got the remote and sat down next to him.

"Too easy, pepperoni light on the sauce with extra cheese." Elliot grinned at her and then decided to ask her a question, "How long have I always wanted to be a cop?"

"Oh see that is a trick question... you wanted to be an architect," Olivia's answer made him blush slightly, "But you make one amazing cop." Olivia turned on the Television and started the movie. Elliot felt her settle next to him and her arm was touching his making him very aware of how close they were, _I'm married...I'm married...dammit... I'm married_, Elliot kept telling himself. Olivia eventually turned off the lights and they watched what turned out to be a pretty scary movie. It was around a part where a psychic was in the house and at one part Olivia jumped, causing Elliot to put a protective arm around her and she laughed nervously.

"I'm Fine El..." Olivia told him but did not move. Elliot liked this, he liked having his arm around her. This was not cheating... no, cheating was when you kissed or made love to someone else... holding Olivia was nothing... Elliot was enjoying it so much he felt like he was cheating. As the movie progressed he felt his eyes start to get tired, Olivia now had her head rested on him and he could smell the flower scent of her shampoo.

"KNOCK." Elliot stiffened as Olivia grabbed a hold of his hand, his arm tightening around her and they both just stared at her front door. "KNOCK." It came again.

"Elliot?" Olivia's voice sounded scared, served them right for watching a horror movie at this moment in time. Elliot looked at her and could see that she was truly scared.  
"It's OK Liv... I'm going to go check it out." Elliot tried to get up but Olivia was holding onto him too tight, "Hey, hey, hey... you're OK Liv... it's going to be OK."

"Just go check El." Olivia's voice was small and he kissed her forehead quickly before getting up to go to the door. Not expecting anyone to be outside, he still took a look. Nothing... no one, "Well?" Olivia asked him.

"Nothing..." Elliot was completely baffled, "I'm going to go get the camera."

"Don't leave me." Olivia bit her lip, this must be the PTSD that Fin had mentioned to Elliot about.

"OK... OK we'll get it in the morning." Elliot went back to the couch, Olivia had moved to the other side after pausing the movie, "Liv come here." Elliot coaxed her as he sat back down.

"I'm fine."

"No you're not, now come here."

"You're married." Olivia looked at him in the dim light.

"It's not cheating if I comfort a friend now come here." Elliot's face softened as Olivia made her way back over to him and rested her head on him once again with his arms around her.

"El?" Olivia spoke up after a minute.

"Yeah Liv?"

"Do you think I'm being haunted?"

"OK that's it, enough horror movie for you." Elliot went to grab the remote.

"What other explanation is there?" Olivia sounded like she was in disbelief.

"Well... um there's no such thing as a ghost Liv." Elliot smiled down at her, "but if it is a ghost it won't be easy to kill seeing how it's already dead..."

"That's it... that's what it is... I'm being haunted by some person who is dead because of me." Olivia sighed.

"Liv as you're best friend....you're going crazy."

"El... as _your_ best friend I'm totally pulling your leg." Olivia's admission made Elliot chuckle, "Of course I don't think it's a ghost, I'm not crazy." Olivia took the remote back and turned the movie back on. Elliot was quite alert since that knocking, he was well aware of Olivia's head becoming heavy on him and he looked down to see she was asleep. Smiling, Elliot finished the movie... then he put his cover over Olivia making sure she was warm as he drifted off to sleep himself.

********Morning***************

Olivia awoke to her head being lifted up and down by steady breathing... opening her eyes she saw that she she had fallen asleep on Elliot who was sleeping peacefully, his arm still around her. Feeling a bit disoriented Olivia moved her head, trying to not wake Elliot up. He moved slightly but stayed asleep as she gently got up off of the couch. Making sure to put the blanket back over Elliot she headed to the kitchen to start making a pot of coffee.

"It's not cheating." She told herself as she put the coffee into the filter, "We fell asleep, nothing happened." Olivia could not stop remembering how nice it had been to wake up in Elliot's arms. So strong and protective, he would never let anything happen to her. She knew that, but her PTSD told her differently. Remembering the camera out in the hallway, Olivia slipped on her shoes to go get it. Taking in a few deep breaths she went out into the hallway and looked to her right. The camera was gone and Olivia shook her head in shame, "So much for it not getting stolen." Closing the door softly Olivia went back to the kitchen.

"Liv?" Elliot's call was soft and she looked over at him, "Liv..." He was talking in his sleep which surprised her, "Liv... hold on... Liv I'm coming... it''s OK Liv..." Elliot's face contorted in concern. Olivia could feel tears come to her eyes, so this is what Elliot had nightmares about... her, "Liv I'm going to save you... Liv please don't cry." Elliot began to whimper, this was when Olivia intervened by going over to him and shaking him slightly.

"El?" Olivia said quietly. Elliot jerked awake to look up at her.

"Liv?" He looked around, "What time is it?"

"Ten, we slept in. You want some coffee?"

"Sure..." He paused, "How are you feeling?"

"Eh." She answered him going to check on the coffee.

"Same here." Elliot yawned, then stretched causing him to grimace.

"Don't hurt yourself... again." Olivia teased him.

"I'm actually feeling better." Elliot attempted to stand up and he looked surprised.

"Well?" Olivia asked him.

"I can move OK... I'm not in pain anymore." Elliot smiled at her.

"Oh that's great El." Olivia poured his coffee the way he liked it and handed him a cup.

"You hungry?" Elliot thanked her for the coffee and her stomach growled.

"Yeah, I could eat."

"Mind if I make some breakfast?" Elliot asked her.

"Go for it, I could use some toast." Olivia teased him, knowing quite well that he could cook, he had on a few occasions.

"Haha, very funny." Elliot smiled at her and their eyes caught, it was just a glance... but a glance between them was like a million words wrapped into one. Looking away, Olivia poured herself her own cup of coffee while Elliot joined her in the kitchen, getting some eggs and flour.

"The camera didn't work." Olivia told him sitting down at her table.

"It didn't catch anything?" Elliot sounded surprised.

"I wouldn't know... it's gone." Olivia gave him an 'I told you so' face and he pursed his lips.

"Well then I owe you a new camera." He shrugged.

"El?" Olivia asked him.

"Yeah?"

"This is really scaring me." Olivia looked at him, he paused over the frying pan and nodded.

"I know Liv, that's why I'm here." He told her and she smiled at him gratefully.

"So now that you're feeling a bit better, do you feel like doing something today?" Olivia asked as the eggs began to sizzle.

"Yes, yes and even more so yes. I have been dying to get out."

"The carnival is still going on." Olivia mentioned and he nodded.

"We should go."

"Shall we invite the others?" Olivia asked him, she would feel strange just going with Elliot... it would feel too date like which kind of freaked her out.

"Yeah sounds like a plan."

"Alright well I'm going to go get in the shower... you're welcome to shower as well if you want." Olivia realized how wrong that had come out and she and Elliot just blushed, looking away from each other.

"I knew what you meant Liv." Elliot chuckled shyly.

"You know technically we did sleep together." Olivia decided to say to break the ice and Elliot laughed heartily.

"I suppose we did, didn't we? Well... if Kathy ever has me take a lie detector I'll definatly fail that one." Elliot's eyes were happy and Olivia made her way to her room, she closed the door and decided to see if Casey or Alex was online... she needed to talk to them.

TA DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

lol... I am so excited about my new idea... hehe :D


	3. Fortune anyone?

AN: OK guys here's chapter three!! I am going to try to make a new chat tonight, if I don't it just meant I passed out after updating this haha.

"Liv?" Elliot called from the bathroom, Olivia had just finished loading the dishwasher after she and Elliot had ate the most delicious breakfast.

"Yeah?" Olivia heard that he was out of the shower and went over to the bathroom door, "You OK in there?"

"I just kind of need your help." Elliot sounded a bit embarrassed but Olivia was not phased. After seeing Elliot in his boxer briefs... it had taken her a while but this was her best friend... whatever he needed she would help him with, within reason.

"Can I come in?" Olivia asked and there was a pause, "El?"

"I'm only in a towel... I left my duffel in the living room." Elliot sounded like he was trying to be calm about this and Olivia smirked.

"I've seen you in less have you already forgotten?" Olivia opened the door and saw Elliot standing in front of the sink and mirror, the wounds on him looked painful but Olivia was not thinking about them. No... she was too distracted by his chiseled body and the fact that he was naked underneath-

"I need help with the bandaging." Elliot looked over at her and she nodded, running to get the duffel, she brought it into the bathroom and Elliot showed her where the wrapping was, "I'd get dressed but it's easier like this..." Elliot turned to face her and she could not help but feel shy. At that moment Olivia felt like she was an an alternate universe where she was married to Elliot Stabler, taking care of him like a good wife would do and-

"Right here?" Olivia asked, undoing the cloth.

"Yeah if you could wrap it around me... my waist that would be great." Elliot cleared his throat as Olivia had to press herself against him, smelling the soap he had used and wanted to swim in it. As she wrapped her arms around him to steady the bandaging she felt his hands hold onto her shoulders for support.

"I'm not hurting you am I?" Olivia asked feeling the need to break the silence, anything could happen in silence... silence was a danger zone for the two.

"Not at all, it actually feels good." Elliot smiled down at her, "Well not good... but you know it doesn't feel bad or-"

"El?" Olivia cut him off, smiling at his rambling.

"Yeah?"

"Calm down, it's just a bandage." After taping it together, Olivia stood back, sad for the distance between them. Smiling at him she made to leave but Elliot grabbed her gently by the hand.

"Thanks Liv." Elliot looked like he wanted to say something else so Olivia kept staring at him, after nothing else Olivia squeezed his hand back.

"No problem El. Now come on, get dressed so we can meet the others." Olivia winked at him and went to her bedroom to touch up on her make up. She was just applying lip gloss when she saw Elliot poke his head in, he was fully dressed and was now watching her from the door.

"You don't need make up." He told her as if had told her a million times before, once again Olivia got that married feeling.

"I like it," Olivia shrugged, putting some earrings in, "It makes me feel.. well... it's stupid." Olivia shook her head as Elliot entered her room.

"Makes you feel pretty?" Elliot finished her thought.

"OK Mr. obsessive, yes... it makes me feel pretty." Olivia turned off the light on her nightstand and Elliot stopped her as she began to leave the room.

"Well it doesn't work." Elliot shrugged, "Nope... you don't look pretty Liv." He sighed as she gave him a strange look, "You look gorgeous."

"El... don't make me blush... seriously." Olivia looked away from him and smiled.

"Look at me Liv." Elliot asked her and she did, "You're so gorgeous it's a damn crime." He then left her room leaving her to ponder what the hell could be going on that head of his. Was Elliot _hitting_ on her? No... psh... no... he would never hit on her, he was married! Rolling her eyes, Olivia went to get her phone only to remember it was missing.

"El could you call the others? And my phone while you're at it?" Olivia had come into the living room while Elliot was already on the phone.

"Two steps ahead of you Liv." He grinned at her making her feel... what? Feel giddy? No... _BAD Giddy_, Olivia told herself, _Do NOT allow yourself to like him... do not do it Olivia Benson, we have been over this and it will never happen so just forget it._ Olivia yelled at herself.

"You ready?" She asked him, getting her keys.

"Yeah, Casey will be there in thirty minutes, John and Alex are already there, oh and Fin came."

"Cool... well let's- oh wait, have you called Kathy?"

"I was having a good day Liv... I was having a great day... and now... it's gone." Elliot pretended to cry.

"Sorry, why don't we not talk about her right now?" Olivia patted his back.

"Awesome idea." The two left her apartment, noticing that watched feeling Olivia looked back over her shoulder, "What Liv? What is it?" Elliot put himself between her and possible danger and she touched his arm.

"Nothing, I'm fine... just a weird feeling is all." Olivia hurried to the elevator, Elliot not too far behind. Deciding that neither wanted to drive, they took a taxi cab. It was a week day so the carnival wasn't too crowded and it was just the way Olivia liked it.

"Hey John, we're here. Where are you guys?... The duck game... ok... see you soon." Elliot hung his phone up and Olivia followed him, "Hey Liv look! Fortunes, feel like losing some money?" Elliot smirked, "The kids always make me take them to the fortune teller... like it's real."

"Well how much is it?" Olivia asked, pulling up her purse.

"No, today is on me." Elliot took her purse and put it over her shoulder, "Today is on me Liv."

"El I can't let-"

"I'm sorry, I hear mumbling but nothing clear, uh... she's ten bucks. Ten bucks?? That's it? Damn, Kathleen told me she was fifty..." Elliot shook his head at the idea of his daughter lying about the price of a fortune and him actually believing it.

"Why don't we get out fortune told?" Olivia nudged him where he was not wounded and he raised an eyebrow at her.

"To be told we're going to get riches and meet someone and fall in love with them? No thanks... but you can go." Elliot smiled at her and she shook her head.

"I'm not going in there alone El." Olivia knew they should be headed towards their friends but this was too much fun, she loved just spending time with Elliot without having to worry about-

"I'll go in with you." Elliot nodded, surprising her and she shrugged her shoulders up.

"Thanks El." Olivia pulled him off towards the tent, there was a man standing there as if keeping guard and look at them.

"Come to see your future?" He asked them and Olivia looked at Elliot.

"She's getting her future unfolded while I'm staying in the present," Elliot quipped.

"But I don't want to go in alone." Olivia was being honest.

"That will be ten dollars..." The man held out his hand as Elliot paid him.

"So there's no charge for-"

"Come on El, don't argue. Thank you." Olivia pulled him into the tent and there sat on older woman with candles all around her. She was dressed all in white with a shall around her shoulders, she did not look at Olivia but held out her hands.

"You have come to me because you are in danger..." Madame Rosia was written on the table and Olivia sat down, Elliot beside her.

"Um-"

"No, don't speak... please I need to hear the spirits speaking." Olivia clamped her mouth shut and glanced at Elliot who looked like he was trying so very hard to not laugh, "You've been in danger many times before... in fact danger is what you do." Rosia paused, "Wow... you've worked as a cop for ten years... very brave of you." Olivia looked at Elliot again who was suddenly not laughing anymore, "You're in the worst danger you have ever been in Olivia... and yet you are safe. No harm will come to you... no, not with your lover by your side." That was when Olivia wanted to dodge out of there.

"Lover?" Elliot asked sounding a bit skeptical.

"Please no talking."

"But-"

"You can ask as many questions as you need to when I am finished... El." Olivia felt a hand on hers and she looked over at Elliot in concern, "You long for a child... for a love... a family... you fear you will be alone the rest of your life..." Rosia smiled, keeping her eyes closed, "This is not true... you will get what you've always wanted, it won't come to you in a normal way at all... in fact... you already know the man who you are going to be with." Rosia opened her eyes to look at them.

"Can I speak now?" Olivia asked softly.

"Yes.. you may."

"Um... do you know who is after me?"

"He's been after you before, you put him behind bars once... yes he is stalking you... not very bright." Rosia looked at Elliot, "As long as you stay with her she will be safe, nothing cane break what you two have-"

"That's where you're wrong, we're not together." Elliot told Rosia, who simply smiled.

"But you are together, all of the time. After all you two have been partners for so long that for you to not believe that there is nothing there would be ignorant."

"Times up." The man from outside said and Rosia sighed.

"Here," The old woman took something from her pocket, it was a pure white pouch, "Wear this, it will keep you strong." Elliot had taken Olivia's hand and led her out into the sun.

"She must know us." Elliot muttered.

"Oh come on... are you serious? She was obviously the real deal!" Olivia was convinced, Rosia knew far more then she should have. Olivia's breath had caught when she spoke of marriage... a baby... how she already knew the man... no, it couldn't have been Elliot she had been talking about.

"All I have to say is that was freaky, let's never do it again." They were about to head out when Rosia's voice came out of the tent.

"Look in the bottom of your purse, your phone is on silent." When she heard this, Olivia looked at Elliot with wide eyes.

"Go on... check, make a believer out of me." Elliot teased as Olivia dug through her purse, she kept searching until she came across the small phone that had 24 missed calls on it. Showing Elliot the phone, he pursed his lips and just stared at the phone, "X-ray vision maybe?"

"Right because that's more believable then a woman knowing my future." Olivia teased him.

"The old lady did get one thing right Liv." Elliot told her, "That I'm going to be there for you, I'm not leaving you until this is over with." Elliot looked down at his feet, then back at Olivia, "Liv I was thinking about some things and well..."

"Tag, you're it." John Munch's voice spoke up and Elliot sighed.

"You found your phone." Alex announced, smiling at Olivia.

"The fortune lady told me where it was." Olivia raised an eyebrow.

"Oooh.... there's a fortune lady? Where? I wanna go!" John pulled out his phone to answer it, "Hey Case, yeah we're by the fortune lady and funnel cakes, oh I won you a key chain from the duck game.... yeah... OK see you soon." He hung up.

"I can't believe it's been a year since we've seen Casey." Olivia changed the subject.

"I can and I don't blame her." Elliot looked at John and Alex who were not paying attention, "Liv can I speak to you for a moment? Just real quick..." Alex gave Elliot a pointed look and he nodded slightly. He witnessed John handing her a twenty dollar bill and chuckled... John and his bets...

"What's up EL?" Olivia had put her phone back to normal and looked up at Elliot.

"Thing at home have been... well less then fine and I, well with the situation and all, I was thinking if you don't mind-"

"You want to stay with me?" Olivia cut to the chase and Elliot just looked at her and nodded curtly, "El, you are always welcome... always. Yes, you can stay with me." Olivia smiled and he grinned at her.

"You're the best friend I have ever had Olivia Benson... I am so lucky to have you in my life." Elliot pulled her into his arms and she happily returned the embrace.

****Meanwhile********

"I told you that she would say yes, cough it up." Alex held out her hand as she and John watched the scene a few feet away from them.

"Well I didn't think she would say no, I just didn't think Elliot would ask her yet."

"Uh huh, sure."

"Hi guys." Casey's voice sounded radiant.... as radiant as she looked. John was the first to state the obvious.

"Holy My lanta you've got a bun cooking." And she did, Casey Novak was pregnant.

LAAAAAAAAAAAAA... ok so I'm falling asleep which means... new chat tomorrrroooow! The 11th... Love you guys!!


	4. Carnival

AN: Sorry I let you hanging right there, something really exciting happened to me earlier... SQUEEE

"Oh it's so good to see you!" Casey pulled Olivia into a hug, her belly poking into Olivia's own stomach.

"Keeping secrets?" Olivia touched Casey's belly and something kicked her hand, Olivia's eyes widened as she look in awe at Casey's protruding stomach.

"OK, you've twisted my arm... it's mine." John came out to everyone, making Casey roll her eyes at him.

"I wanted to surprise you guys, aw she's awake... she slept on the car ride down but now she's kicking again."Casey took Olivia's hand and let her feel the soft movement, "I think that's an elbow."

"Congratulations! Who is the real father?" Olivia asked as Elliot half hugged Casey.

"His name is Brett and he is off on business right now but he told me to tell you guys hello."

"So you're what... five months along?" Elliot asked her studying her belly.

"About to be six months, good eye El." Casey knew that Elliot had so many other kids that it would be a given that he would know how far along she was.

"I'm so happy for you." Alex came over to hug her as Casey glowed, the two women had never been close but there was nothing stopping them from being friends by any means.

"So not to break up this great moment but... what's going on guys? Liv you doing ok?" Casey turned to Olivia in concern and the brunette just shook her head like she always did.

"I found my phone, I don't know who has been stalking me... but I'm going to find out."

"You're going to be staying with her right?" Casey asked Elliot in a tone that said he better or she might kick his ass... are at least try to in her state...

"Yeah, El is going to be staying with me." Olivia confirmed as Casey shot a look at Alex and John. Olivia decided to ignore it.

"So where's Fin, didn't you say he was here?" Elliot changed the subject to avoid any more questioning. John who just shook his head and sighed.

"Got called away, it's just us and the hot summer air."

"Well who wants to go on some rides? Anyone?" Alex did not seem like the type to be the one to bring up the rides but her eyes danced with excitement as she looked around at the others.

"It's your day Liv... what do you wanna do?" Elliot's choice of words made everyone look at Olivia who all of the sudden felt very self conscious. Why did Elliot have to do that? We did he have to put her on the spot like that? She was trying to make this is non date like as possible but he was not helping the situation.

"So how was the haunted house John? Didn't you and Fin get to ride it?" Olivia eyed John who grinned at the memory.

"It was spooky... you two should go on it." John then turned to Casey, "Are you allowed to ride things in your condition?"

"Yes." Casey answered while everyone else chorused, "No!"

"Are you sure?" Olivia looked at her with doubt.

"I asked my doctor, as long as I stay away from anything fast, long... OK well I can't ride the rides but I can eat a funnel cake." Casey gave in.

"So John will you go on the haunted house ride with me?" Alex asked him and he smiled at her.

"It would be an honor, just don't scream too loud, I'd like to keep my hearing." The group walked over to the hanted house, Casey waved to them as she went to find a bathroom.

"So are you going to ride with me or take the girl instead?" John teased Elliot who actually blushed a bit.

"I'm going to have to pick the girl John... maybe next time?" Elliot winked at John, making the ladies laugh.

"OK, on that note come on." Olivia wrapped her arm in Elliot's as they got on the ride, "I love haunted rides." She shared with him and he grinned back at her. His arm felt good around hers, his strong arm compared to her slender one. She had muscles... but they weren't anything like his.

"This is fun Liv... we should do this more often." Elliot sounded truly happy and somewhat shy, making Olivia feel happy that he felt the same way. All of the sudden the events that were taking place with her washed away, she was no longer scared at that moment. She needed to enjoy this... she had been waiting so long to... be close to Elliot.

"Ride on haunted rides and get a wacky fortune?" She teased him.

"Come on you know what I mean... spend more time together... without the crap ya know?"

"Now don't get fresh Elliot, I'm right behind you." John called to them in a fatherly tone.

"Is it just me or are they making fun of us?" Elliot mumbled to Olivia who laughed at his observation.

"Just you." She answered but she knew that their friends were making fun because they wanted them to be together Olivia just had no idea how it would even work... Elliot had a family... granted it wasn't the best family he still had a wife and children. But she knew that Elliot had fallen out of love with Kathy a long time ago. He was a man of his word, he wanted to be a good father... a good husband. Olivia hated that he had that... and loved it about him at the same time.

"Thanks Liv." The safety bar fell on them and the ride jerked forward. Olivia could feel anticipation rise in her as Elliot set his arm behind her. They entered the darkness, Olivia's eyes began to adjust just as something jumped out at her.

"AH!" Olivia jumped, Elliot's arm going around her instinctively and she felt foolish. She heard Alex scream as well, then laugh along with John.

"You OK?" Elliot rubbed her shoulder and she had to laugh at herself.

"Fine, heh." Olivia felt his arm tighten around her as the ride got faster. Screams rang out as they entered a red lit part of the ride. Then the unexpected happened, the ride came to a complete halt and Olivia frowned, happy for Elliot's arm still being around her but disconcerted for the fact that it all of the sudden stop.

"Is this part of the ride?" Olivia asked Elliot who looked just as baffled.

"John is this supposed to happen?" Elliot called back to John who replied with an exasperated no.

"This is scary." Olivia admitted to Elliot who pulled her closer and she was grateful, "Maybe we should get off and find-"

"Watch out!" A girl screamed as someone came out of the darkness towards Olivia and Elliot.

"El?" Olivia was frozen in her spot, Elliot's arm did not leave her, instead it went to her hand and gripped it.

"Come on." Elliot had shoved the safety bar up and pulled Olivia out of the cart, shielding her with his body.

"What's going on?!" Alex cried out as she too got out of her car along with John. Whoever it was, was dressed all in black. He was tall, skinny... Elliot pulled Olivia over to a display of a man with his head cut off as the stranger in black came after them.

"This is definitely not part of the ride, HEY!" John yelled at the man in black, who was blended in with the darkness. Olivia could feel Elliot's hand holding her as he put her behind him, putting himself in front of harms way at the sacrifice of Olivia's safety.

"Stupid move." His voice was low as he spoke to Olivia. Before she could react, Elliot lunged at the man who was now making a run for it. thrown Due to the dimness of the lights, John ran after the man as Alex came over to Olivia and Elliot, Elliot had come back to Olivia and thrown his coat around her.

"Are you OK?" She asked a trembling Olivia who was now safely in Elliot's arms.

"No." Olivia shook her head, feeling the hot tears of fear strike her.

"Stay with her, I'm going after him." Elliot told Alex but Olivia gripped onto him.

"No, no don't leave me El... please." Olivia knew that Elliot had to go after the man but her emotions were fogging her judgement. Elliot realizing how scared she was knelt back down to her side.

"I would never leave you if I knew you weren't safe. Alex will be here, Liv it's ok... you're going to be ok." Kissing her on the forehead, his arms left her and he was on hot persuit.

"How did he find me here?" Olivia breathed to Alex who looked completely helpless but tried to be strong for her friend.

"He probably followed you from home." Alex knelt down beside Olivia and put an arm around her that did not make up for Elliot's, but it was worth something.

"Can we find a way out of here?" Olivia asked Alex who nodded, "There should be an emergency exit right?"

"Yeah, come on." Alex helped Olivia up, "Everyone, the ride is broken! There's an emergency exit this way, come on." Alex called to the others who were already getting out of their carts.

"How do you know there's an exit over here?" Olivia whispered to Alex.

"I don't, but we need to leave with a crowd." They waited for the rest of the people, one girl was being comforted by her boyfriend while a few others were making fun of the situation. There was a small door that looked like a way out, Alex got out first, then Olivia followed by the rest.

"Oh my god are you two OK?" Casey was waiting for them, funnel cake in hand, hand over her belly. All Olivia could do was nod.

"He found me." Was all Olivia could say. Casey let out a heavy sigh and looked down.

"I know, I saw John and Elliot run after some guy in black.... I didn't see if they caught him or not." Casey looked truly sorry for Olivia but angry at the same time.

"I need to get out of here." Olivia told her two friends even though they knew it, she had to voice it. She had to say something to try to ground herself.

"I think it's time you called the police." Alex advised Olivia who just shook her head in defeat.

"I AM the police, Alex."

"That doesn't matter-"

"Look even if I did report this guy what would I say? There's nothing to hold enough evidence to do anything... it would just get lost in a sea of paperwork." Olivia knew what she was talking about, she had been working in the system way too long to know about all of the reports that were made that hadn't enough evidence to go through, Searching the crowd with her eyes, she finally caught glimpse of Elliot who was rushing back, pushing through the crowd.

"Liv!" Elliot called out to her, leaving her two friends behind Olivia ran to him throwing her arms around him, needing him to hold her, she didn't care who saw... or made an assumption... she didn't care, all she cared about was being safe in the arms of the man who had vowed to protect her.

"What happened?" Olivia asked him, hoping that this nightmare was over.

"It's not him Liv...he just works here, he was paid by some guy to scare you... his name is Arnold Knoll... he's not our guy." Elliot looked angry and it was Olivia's turn to calm him down.

"El, it's OK... we'll get this guy." Olivia promised him and Elliot just looked at her sadly.

"I just want you safe Liv..." His voice cracked as if he were about to cry himself, also angry at the fact that he had not gotten the chance to catch her assailant.

"I know El and with you I am safe." Olivia kept her arms gently around his neck and he tightened his strong arms around her as Alex and Casey headed their way.

"Did you get him?" Casey asked soundng out of breath.

"Just some kid who was hired." Elliot sighed looking at Casey in concern, "Don't overdue it Case."

"Dammit, well surely he knows something." Alex cut in.

"No, he knows nothing. He's just a kid..." Elliot kept his arms around Olivia who never wanted him to let her go. Never... until...

"Daddy?? Liv??"

*********ELLIOT'S POV************

"Kathleen, you're at the carnival again?" Elliot's arms left Olivia as he saw one of his daughters with a large thing of cotton candy.

"All of my friends decided to not go so I'm always coming with them... is everything OK?" Kathleen looked at at her dad, then at Olivia, back up at her dad then at Olivia's arms that were still around Elliot even though he had dropped his but still had his hands on her arms.

"Not really honey." Elliot admitted to her nodding towards Olivia.

"What's wrong??" Kathleen did not sound angry but truly concerned.

"El, don't it's OK." Olivia looked over at Kathleen, "Everything is fine sweetie."

"If everything is fine why are you holding onto my dad?" Kathleen's question was a fair and good one, "Oh my god are you two on a date?!"

"What?!" Olivia cried out, suddenly taking her arms away from Elliot, "Kat we would never-"

"No, of course not!" Elliot was flustered, "Liv was just feeling sick." Why the hell did his daughter look slightly amused?

"We can trust her El..." Olivia looked at Kathleen who was not buying it.

"If Liv trusts me so should you." Kathleen pointed out to her father, "Now what is going on?"

"Someone is after me." Olivia told the blond whose eyebrows knitted in concern.

"Oh my god, did he hurt you?" Kathleen was completely ignoring Alex and Casey who had stepped back.

"Just scared me Honey" Olivia answered truthfully.

"But he wants to hurt you?" Kathleen was now looking around, "Well you know who he is right? I mean there are other cops looking for him right? Tell me you know who this bastard is."

"Kathleen!" Elliot scolded her for using such strong language.

"Daddy, Liv is in danger... you can't tell me you don't know who-"

"We don't know yet." Olivia cut her off, "Maybe you should leave Kathleen... I don't want him to see you if he's watching."

"But-"

"Listen to Liv, Kathleen." Elliot told his daughter who now had tears in her eyes.

"OK... OK, please be careful Olivia... I would die if something happened to you," The young woman paused, "And so would my dad." Walking away Elliot let out a relieved sigh.

"What are the odds?" Casey spoke up.

"Trust me... the odds are against me." Elliot looked down at Olivia who looked like she was thinking about something really hard, "Well it's good to know that Kathleen cares so much, damn that kids got fire."

"She and I are good friends, El." Olivia assured him and he nodded, knowing that Olivia got along very well with his children, happy that Olivia got Kathleen unlike Kathy did or even himself.

"We should get out of there." Alex suggested, "Anyone up for drinks?"

"Pregnant here." Casey muttered and Alex made a sorry face.

"Why don't we go back to my place?" Alex suggested, "Unless you want to go back to yours Liv, yeah I didn't think so."

"Isn't it a bit early for drinks?" Olivia asked them.

"Not when shit like this happens." Alex snort as she got her keys out, "So are you guys going to follow?"

"I'd love to hang around but I gotta get home..." Casey said sadly.

"No, are you sure?" Olivia sounded truly saddened by the fact that Casey was leaving.

"I'll come visit again... well... you might have to visit me...." Casey gave each of them hugs before leaving.

"Be careful!" Elliot called out to her, all he needed was another woman he cared about in the line of fire. Looking back at Liv he could see the battle she was having in her mind, knowing what he needed to do, Elliot pulled her back into another hug, this time keeping it going as long as needed.

"Gee as fun as this is... I think I'm going to go before it's Christmas...." Alex teased them.

"Alright, alright, let's get out of here." Elliot took Olivia's hand, not finding anything wrong with it. She was his best friend, she needed him... but Elliot had realized something as they walked through the cowd trying to lighten the mood, as Elliot held Olivia's hand feeling her warm touch against his own he realized that not ony did Olivia need him... but he needed her to.


End file.
